bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
JMJ (BK)
JMJ is a male Toa of Lightning from the RPG series, Bionicle Kingdoms. He is play by Jedi Master J. on Bzpower. History JMJ had began his life in Ta-Metru, after washing ashore the island city with no memory of his past or anything related to him in generally. As he had no memories to dwell on to know his name, he assume that the branded burned in his lightsaber was his name. This name was JMJ. He would later find out this branded stand for 'Jedi Master J.', the former owner of the weapon, in a strange vision. But he would keep the name to honor the dead Toa as he found in a history record of the city that the Toa was dead. This would be the start of his visions of long dead beings. With a lack of identity and repeated visions of long dead beings' past passing through his mind, he had develop the need to want to find out who he was and who the beings from his visions were. As he did his search to discover more about himself, he had discover that city of which he live was rule over by a being known as the Forbidden One. He not knowing any better had no issue with the Forbidden One personally. Although he did have a feeling of which he couldn't explain that he felt the Forbidden One was doing the wrong thing to protect the Matoran. As such, he never felt the needed to follow the Forbidden One or his religion center around the Toa Nuva, making him branded as a Vigilante by all Forbidden One supporters. With this marked on him, he began to be a vigilante for the city as he search for the information about himself. On Takanuva Day(The start of BK), he has another vision dealing with a Matoran wearing a Great Huna, who name was 'Yewa.' As this was the first time of which he heard the Matoran from his vision name, he decide to do a little research on this Matoran's life in an old run-down newspaper warehouse that had been closed down, since it was replaced by news being sent by Chutes now in the city. Much to his disappointment, no information that he didn't know already could be found on the Matoran. Even worst, a Matoran had arrive within the building as he heard sounds from outside the building that sound suspicious. Seeing as most Matoran were supporters of the Forbidden One, JMJ had used his element power to stick to the metal ceiling as the Matoran search the room for the source of sounds, he heard. Once the Matoran left not knowing he was there, he had went to roof in hopes that the Matoran wouldn't search there as well. But when he heard footsteps and told himself that he wouldn't harm the Matoran even if it destroy his freedom, he could think of only one think to do and that was to jump off the roof. Lucky for him, the building had not been that tall and he was able to gently fall down it without injuries. He would run from factory once on the ground and by chance run into a Rahkshi of Chain Lightning in an alleyway between two stores. Considering he was new to being a Toa, he had decide to make his first move by striking the Rahkshi with lightning from the sky, which was a poor move on his part as the Rahkshi pretend to be hurt and then attack him with chain-lightning. JMJ would absorb the chain of lightning before it could do any damage to him and then began to beat on the Rahkshi until it began to retreat from him. As he didn't want it to do harm to anyone like Matoran, he chase after it in the rooftops above the alley until he by a mistake cause the Rahkshi to fall off the building from three lightning bolts striking him. But the Rahkshi had been lucky as it fell into chute below leading to Le-Metru. Feeling that he had just unleash a monster in the city, he jump into the Chute, while not realizing his element power was speeding the Chute up. Up ahead of him, the Rahkshi could be seen rushing out of the Chute to a group of five other Rahkshi fighting a group of five Toa. Seeing that one had been injured, he knew he had need to help, especially when he saw the Rahkshi of Chain Lightning advance on a Toa of Friction with a Suletu on his face, who appear to grow tired from all the fighting of which he had went through. JMJ had jump on to the Rahkshi and began to beat its face in until he force Kraata out and paralyzed it. He had ask if the Toa was alright, but had gotten no answer as the Toa had went on to heal a wound of his comrade. JMJ having got distracted by the other Rahkshi hadn't notice in the next moment that the Toa of Friction had fall into a hole created by another Rahkshi. (Will Continue later again...) Powers As a Toa of Lightning, he has the Elemental Ability of Lightning, allowing him to essentially create, manipulate, and absorb lightning. His only real limitation is that when he runs out of Elemental Lightning Energy, he must wait for it to recharge. His Hau make him able to protect himself against any physical attack he is aware of, but it is unable to defend against mental attacks. His Hau was previous owned by Jedi Master J., a Toa of Fire from the Toa Nuva's Era. Trivia * Although not mention much, JMJ is the formation of three different beings that previous live in the Matoran universe and it has been implied his formation killed their living bodies to build JMJ's Toa body that stores the four spirits(Now five, thanks to addition of a separate unrelated spirit to the formation of his body, but the one that cause the formation though.)that make up JMJ's personality. Although lately it been implied that his overall mind was form from the combination of the spirits' personalities that he eventually form his very own spirit separated from their that on occasion, he would chat with them for wisdom. Unfortunately he can't live without them, since they help maintain his body. * Although he has more spirits in him than one should, he can still be kill any normal way as he isn't immortal or have more than one life. Category:Toa (BK)